The Last Hope
by Amelie de Lorraine
Summary: This is my own ending to Robin4's Unbroken Universe, written for a mini contest on the UU webgroup. This is to all of you who love the UU as much as I do: Some readers have wanted me to make it into a longer story, so here it is. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. This is my ending to Robin4's Unbroken Universe. There was a Mini Contest on the group website to see if anyone could write an ending to her story. All the characters either belong to JKR or Robin. Please read her stories before you read this one, otherwise you won't get it at all. Please review!

UU ending: The Last Hope

Sirius could feel Voldemort's movement all around him, could feel the strength of the curse that he was about to cast, but he could not raise his wand in time. Voldemort was too strong. Instead, Sirius dodged Voldemort's Killing Curse by throwing himself out of the way of the jet of green light, a large piece of the floor exploding at the point where he had been standing moments before.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort's shout was clear.

Sirius screamed in pain as the curse hit every inch of his curled up body. He could see nothing, only blackness. It felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing at him from every direction.

"It ends here, Sirius," the cold voice hissed. The Auror could sense Voldemort raising his wand. He could just hear the curse being cast on the Dark Lord's lips.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The jet of green light came hurtling toward Sirius' weak form. He could not stop it. This was the end. As the light hit him, his body crumpled, limp, onto the ground.

The other Marauders stopped their duels, as did the Death Eaters with whom they were dueling. It was unbelievable. Sirius Black was dead after all he had hoped to achieve. But, he had known. He had known that he was going to die.

But the others could not just quit. Now, quitting would defeat the purpose of everything that Sirius had been fighting for. They had to keep trying. The Death Eaters kept their focus on all of them. Flashing lights went every which way.

Rudolphus Lestrange snuck up from behind Remus and pointed his wand at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "This is for my brother, _beast." _

Remus turned around, Rudolphus's wand pointed straight at his heart. Before he could do anything, Lestrange shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light sent Remus flying back into the far wall of Casa Serpente, hitting it with a giant crash. James and Peter both felt the tears rolling now, as was their anger and determination.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" They both shouted. Several Death Eaters went down at once, including Rudolphus Lestrange. But his wife was still standing.

Bellatrix had cornered Peter. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" James tried to stop her, but she was too quick. Peter had gone completely stiff and was now lying at Bellatrix's feet. The manic woman bent over and picked up Peter's wand, giving him a twisted smile.

"The life of a traitor ends in ruin," she whispered. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Like Remus and Sirius, Peter was now lying crumpled on the ground, leaving James against Voldemort and ten Death Eaters. Voldemort smiled menacingly at James.

"Well, well, well, James." The Dark Lord hissed, his eyes glowing red. "Doesn't this look familiar? It seems as though history has a way of repeating itself, don't you think? A thousand years ago, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin stood face to face, dueling for their lives." He smiled wickedly. "Now, they are doing it again. Let's see who the winner will be this time, shall we?"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" James shouted. But Voldemort deflected the spell with a wave of his wand.

He chuckled. "Once again, Slyrherin wins. _Avada Kedavra_!"

James' last look was triumphant. After all, he had not failed. No, failure was only was for people who didn't play the game at all.

&

Arthur Weasley paced around his office in a bout of panic. He knew that as the Deputy Minister of Magic it was frowned upon for him to show fear in any case, but this was a situation where fear could not be avoided. What if the Marauders did fail? Of course, there would be reinforcements that they would be able to use, but how good would that be? How long would they be able to hold all the Death Eaters off?

Suddenly, loud screams and commotion could be heard from the hallway. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. Loud crashes and bangs could be heard echoing throughout, from underneath the cracks of the door, Arthur could see flashes of light, indicating spells.

"Silence." A cold, high voice suddenly rang out over the commotion, causing completely silence. Arthur felt his heart freeze.

"Everyone will do exactly as I say and no one will be hurt. All the members of their families will be spared. But, if you dare to contradict me, trouble will follow."

Apparently, not everyone was out in the hallway. In a split second, Lily Potter had come dashing into Arthur's office from the fireplace, weeping uncontrollably.

Arthur did not know what to say to her. All he could do was hug her. But, both knew what they had to do now.

"I'll get Molly and Julia and we'll go get the children out of Hogwarts," Lily sobbed. "We can't give up. They worked too hard for us to give up."

Arthur agreed. They would never surrender to the likes of Voldemort. He had to be stopped.

"I'll call for the reinforcements at Nurmengard," he replied, whispering. "They'll certainly help us, and I'll contact Bill and tell him to bring the Aurors from Avalon. We won't go down without one last fight."

Lily nodded with swollen green eyes.

Arthur continued, lines etched around his eyes. "Voldemort's probably going to want to fight me for my position. He wouldn't just take it. It wouldn't be honorable enough for him. So, I'll go out there and hold him off."

"Yes." Lily gave Arthur one last hug and headed for the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, she said shakily, "The Burrow!"

When she was gone, Arthur stepped out into the hallway, looks of both horror and triumph greeting him.

She couldn't believe it. Her James, her beloved, was gone. Yet, Lily knew that this was what was going to happen. _He _knew this was what would happen. He had warned her before she left their home in Godric's Hollow for the Ministry that day.

"It's now or never." His words clearly rang in her head as she walked through the secret passages of Hogwarts with Molly and Julia by her side.

"Whatever happens, take good care of Harry," he had said. Those beautiful hazel eyes of his had stared at her with all the love anyone or anything could ever show. At that moment, James was telling Lily that he was going to die. She knew that was what he had been doing. She knew how much he had loved her, and there was no way she was going to let go of that love.

_Harry. _He was the ultimate symbol of their love, and Lily would fight to keep that love alive. Harry was all she had left now. She had to protect him. She had to do whatever she could to keep him safe.

Beside Lily, Julia was just as distraught as she was. Her hands were shaking as Lily's were, and her face was red and swollen with tears. But, her lovely silver engagement was still firmly on her finger. She would never take it off. Just as Harry was a symbol of Lily and James's love, that ring was a symbol of the love that she and Sirius had shared.

&

Finally, the three women reached the end of the tunnel.

"_Movere_!" Lily whispered, pointing her wand at the secret door that led them inside the castle. But none of the women were sure exactly where the door led.

Molly felt very anxious about Arthur. If he had to fight Voldemort, as he had claimed the Dark Lord would make him do, she hoped that he would be safe. She didn't know what she would do if she were to lose him. But, she knew that the world didn't stop after the death of a loved one. She had already lost two of her sons, and the world kept going. And here were two women beside her who had both lost the men they loved, and they were doing the best they could to go on with their lives. She would have to continue on with her life, too.

The door slowly opened, and the three women found themselves in the Great Hall. All the tables were bare. But, there was someone pacing around between the tables. He turned around and ran toward the women as soon as he saw them come through the secret door, his black robes and greasy black hair flying behind him.

"Severus!" Lily and Julia both shouted in a mixture of worry and surprise. Molly knew that the other two women thought it to be some kind of trap. Both of them, as well as half the country, had been questioning Severus Snape's loyalty for months now, ever since the day he had stabbed Remus Lupin.

Snape appeared to have fear in his eyes as he looked at the state of the two younger women. But, Molly couldn't tell whether or not that was trickery. She didn't take any chances.

Neither did the other two women.

All three pointed their wands straight at the Death Eater, but he made no move to draw his own from his robes.

"I'm on your side," he said calmly. "I swear it. I came back to Hogwarts because I knew the Dark Lord suspected me of being a spy for the Order. I needed refuge, so Remus allowed me to stay here." Snape hesitated for a moment and then added, " I gave Black the key to Casa Serpente, where the Dark Lord was."

"He's at the Ministry now!" Lily stammered, tears still streaking out of her eyes and staining her cheeks. Julia hugged her.

"We have to get the children out." Molly said. She would let the other women grieve.

Snape nodded. "I know what to do."

Turning around, he put his wand to his throat and yelled, "_Magnus facere_!" His voice was now so loud that it could be heard throughout the entire castle.

"All students and students are to report to the Great Hall immediately," he said.

In an instant, footsteps could be heard stampeding down the many staircases. The doors to the Great Hall burst open and in ran nearly a thousand panicking children, screaming and trampling over each other. The teachers were trying their hardest to keep order and calm the children down, but none of them would listen until Snape, his voice still magnified, shouted:

"SILENCE!" Everyone, including the teachers, was instantly quiet. Snape's cold demeanor remained when he spoke again. "All students will follow these three women behind me—" he gestured at Lily, Julia, and Molly—"out of the castle. The teachers will accompany me to the Ministry. Is that clear?"

Simultaneously, all the heads in the room nodded, including the teachers. Snape certainly had a way with dealing with things, Molly thought.

&

Arthur Weasley's messengers wasted no time in contacting Nurmengard prison. Frank was utterly speechless at first. He could not believe that none of the Marauders had survived. They had all been such good friends of his and all had been wonderful fighters of this awful war. In all seriousness, he had not expected this to happen at all….

But, he knew he could not waste time staying here. Now was not a time for grieving. It was a time for action. If Voldemort were taking over the Ministry, everyone at Nurmengard would have to go try and stop him. There were already more Aurors protecting the prison than there were Death Eaters. They had to at least take action and do something.

Mr. "Bishop" was currently translating to everyone in the prison that they needed to make their way to Great Britain's Ministry of Magic. He seemed to be very at ease with the situation, but was acting strange all the same. From the time he had heard the news of the Marauders' deaths, he had had a very odd look on his face. It reminded Frank of the look that Dumbledore had always worn whenever he had some mysterious sort of plan or idea. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Frank wasn't one to believe in coincidence. In his mind, there was always a purpose for everything.

&

The room was cramped with all the children, even after it had been magically expanded. It was an old warehouse in Hogsmeade, one of the few buildings that weren't damaged from the rampage that add taken place months prior. No one owned it, so one would wonder why it hadn't been torn down already. But, because no one owned it, there was nothing against putting protective spells and charms around it, which made it a very good hiding place during times like these.

The students were sitting in any spot that they could find: some on the floor, some on the stairs, and others on the arms of sofas. Six out of the seven Misfits were crammed in a corner, discussing the outcome of the war.

"What do you think'll if You-Know-Who wins?" asked Ginny, picking at a piece of the carpet.

"I don't know," replied George. "Let's hope he _doesn't _win. There has to be some way to stop him."

"Yeah," agreed Lee. "In the end, evil people always get what's coming to them. They don't stay on top for long."

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting with his mother over on the opposite side of the room. They both had been crying for an hour, hugging each other, not knowing what to say. Harry knew that boys weren't supposed to cry, but this situation definitely broke that rule. His father was gone. Dead. It was for real this time. His fear had finally become a reality.

And Peter, Sirius, and Remus. They had been just as much of fathers to Harry as James had. He felt nothing but pain and misery at the thought of all of them. None of them deserved to die. They were supposed to _win. _They were supposed to come back dragging Voldemort dead. Not the other way around….

Harry noticed his mother looking down at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Harry? Did I ever tell you about what your father said about you when you were born?" Lily asked. Her face was still red, but there was a smile on her face now.

"No." Harry replied solemnly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "What did he say?"

Lily leaned her head against Harry's. "He said you were the best thing that ever happened to him. I'd never seen a bigger smile on his face. He really loved you and—" she began to choke on her words and tears began to flow again. "—he always tried his hardest to protect you…. He dedicated his whole life to you…and he always wanted—"

She couldn't finish. She broke down and began crying again. But, it was okay. She didn't need to say anymore. Harry understood how much his father loved him, and he couldn't help feeling pride at the extinct of that love.

&

As predicted, no one at the Ministry was about to take orders from Voldemort. Right and left, Death Eaters and Aurors and other Ministry employees were dueling. Bill Weasley had arrived with Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, and the other Avalon Aurors and their trainees, and the teachers from Hogwarts—including Severus Snape—had joined the fray. The entire scene was chaotic. Bodies were flying in every direction. Voldemort tried to duel with three people at once, but sent them flying across the Atrium.

Finally, he found Arthur. He stared at him with wicked eyes.

"Mr. Weasley," he hissed. "I believe your position as Minister of Magic belongs to me, would you not agree?"

Everyone around Arthur was silent. The fighting had completely ceased and now all eyes were watching him and Voldemort.

"No." Arthur stared at Voldemort defiantly. His answer was bold. " I do not think that my position as Minister of Magic belongs to you. You are not welcome here."

Voldemort's face contorted with fury. "I challenge you to a duel," he said.

"And I challenge you, Tom Riddle."

Arthur looked around, as did the rest of the people in the Ministry. It was the old shopkeeper from Pendulum Games. Mr. Bishop, Arthur remembered his name being. He walked toward the center of the Atrium where Voldemort and Arthur were.

"You?" Voldemort scoffed.

Bishop gave a wicked smile. "Yes, I, Gellert Grindelwald, challenge you to a duel to the death. Do you accept?"

Gasps could be heard throughout the enormous room. _Gellert Grindelwald? _Arthur thought. _It can't be. _

Voldemort's mocking smile vanished instantly, only to be replaced by a strange look. Was it fear? Arthur couldn't tell.

"Do you accept" Grindelwald repeated serenely.

Voldemort did not reply immediately. _Yes, _Arthur thought. _That is definitely fear in his eyes._ But, how could Voldemort be afraid of Grindelwald? Did Grindelwald possess a power that Voldemort did not?

"I accept," Voldemort finally replied.

Arthur jumped out of the way as the two men bowed. Voldemort was always one to do things properly.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted. A jet of green light issued from the tip of his wand, but Grindelwald deflected it with a mere swish of his wand. He sent a curse flying at Voldemort, snapping the Dark Lord's wand in half.

A look of absolute horror came into Voldemort's face, as it did everyone else's. No one had ever done that to Voldemort before.

"How could you?" Voldemort demanded. "How-how-"

"Fear, Riddle." Grindelwald replied. "The fear that you have of me does not do well for your spells. It causes them to be emitted poorly. Only confidence produces strong spells."

"Another duel!" Voldemort shouted. He turned to Bellatrix Lestrange who was standing behind him, and shouted, "Give me another wand!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a spare one. "This was Peter Pettigrew's, my Lord. I took it from him when I killed him."

"That will do." The Dark Lord snatched the wand from the woman's hand and turned back to Grindelwald.

"Are you ready for another try, Riddle?" Grindelwald smiled.

Voldemort's eyes were full of more rage than anyone had ever seen in them.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He yelled, pointing the wand straight at Grindelwald's heart.

But, no light was emitted from the wand at all. It was as if the wand was broken. Voldemort stared at it, thunderstruck, and shouted again, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Nothing.

Grindelwald smiled and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The wand came flying from Voldemort's hand and Grindelwald caught it in his own.

"You see, Riddle." Grindelwald chuckled and twirled the newly captured wand between his fingers. "This wand was once my own. Albus Dumbledore took it from me after he won our infamous duel in 1945. As he told me, he later entrusted it to Peter Pettigrew in his will. But, that being beside the point, I _created _this wand myself, using some of my own spells. There is a charm on this wand that allows it to detect its maker, me. This charm prevents the wand from firing curses at me. Quite a clever idea, don't you think?"

Voldemort stared dumbfounded at Grindelwald, not knowing what to say. Perhaps it was the realization that someone had actually beaten him, but Arthur couldn't tell for sure. Everyone else in the room was amazed at Grindelwald's talent and was whispering frantically. Arthur himself had never heard of a type of magic like that. It was genius.

"I think you've had your fair share of dueling for once in a lifetime, Riddle." Grindelwald smiled again. Then, pointing his old wand at Voldemort, he shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A jet of green light flew from his wand and hit Voldemort in the chest, sending his body flying backward into the mass of screaming people behind him. The Death Eaters screamed and began to run in every direction, but the Aurors cornered them.

"I think we can send them all back to Azkaban now," Grindelwald said, chuckling. "No one is controlling it at the moment."

**End Note: **I really hope that you guys liked this. I was pretty happy with it. I don't think this is how Robin's story will turn out, but we'll see. Oh, and to all of you who are reading "Another Day in the Department of Mysteries," no, Grindelwald will not be the one to vanquish Voldemort. He plays a big part in the story, but he will not be the one to ultimately defeat him, just FYI. If you guys would like me to make a continuation to this story, just let me know. Thanks.

Amélie


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ** A few people have asked me to continue with this story, so here's chapter two! Oh, and I need to say thank you to Robin for allowing me to use her universe! You rock, Robin!

The Last Hope: Chapter Two

The morning sunlight beamed down on Godric's Hollow into Hermione Granger's bedroom. The thirteen-year old witch yawned and stretched her arms, only to lie back down on her large, cozy bed. The room, like the rest of the sleeping quarters in the mansion, had its own fireplace, a large closet, a bookshelf, and a cushioned chair.

This was Hermione's home for the summer, Christmas, and Easter holidays, and it would be until she graduated Hogwarts and got a job. The Potters had been very generous in allowing her to reside with them after the murders of her parents. They had taken her in as their own daughter, as she had no other relatives except for some Muggle cousins who had not taken any interest in sheltering her at all. The Potters' son, Harry, was also an only child. His father, James, had contracted a rare illness in the years following his son's birth, preventing him from having any more children.

After about what seemed like an hour, but was really only about ten minutes, Hermione finally got the strength to lift herself off her bed. Stepping onto the hardwood floor, she glanced around her room and sighed in amusement at how messy it was. All her books and summer work her scattered about everywhere, as she had been working studious on every subject all at once, trying to get everything down fast.

_I need a set routine, _the bushy-haired girl thought to herself as she yawned for the second time.

The clanging of pots and pans downstairs gave Hermione the indication that Lily Potter was already awake and making breakfast. A confirmation came when the delicious aroma of coffee and eggs filled her nostrils. Her stomach growled in response to the smell.

Hermione pulled on her pink slippers, stepped over the disorder of papers that were in front of her door, and walked out of her room. After walking a little ways down the long hallway, she stopped in front of Harry's room, wondering if he were asleep or awake and just lying in bed. Since his father and his friends had been killed in the battle with Voldemort, Harry had been withdrawn and reticent and he hardly ever left his room anymore. He was no longer the happy boy Hermione had gone to school with all year. Lily had recently been contemplating whether or not to take him to a psychiatrist. Hermione thought it was about time for her to do so.

"Hello, Lily," Hermione said politely as she entered the kitchen.

Lily, her long dark red hair tied back in a ponytail, was standing at the stove, scrambling a batch of eggs. At hearing Hermione, she turned around and gave the girl a sweet smile.

"Hi, honey, did you sleep well?" she walked over and gave Hermione a big hug and a kiss on her cheek, just like Mrs. Granger used to do.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hermione replied truthfully, taking a seat at the table.

Lily turned back to the eggs and took out a plate from the cabinet. Scooping some eggs onto the plate, she then handed them to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling. She reached for the drawer behind her and grabbed a fork.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Then, Lily's expression changed from one of radiance to one of gloom. "How's Harry this morning?"

"I didn't go into his room, ma'am, so I don't know," Hermione replied, twirling some eggs with her fork. The subject of Harry in his current state of mind always made her lose her appetite. "I didn't hear anything, so he's probably asleep still…"

Lily sighed and rested her elbow on the counter. "I decided to firecall the psychiatrist last night. She has a practice in Diagon Alley above Madam Malkins' robe shop. I'm taking him there at two."

She was staring straightforward out the window, her elbow still rested on the counter and her hand under her chin.

Hermione couldn't help but look down at her plate. She didn't know whether or not it would be appropriate to break Lily from her thoughts.

"Do you mind staying with Molly while we're gone?" Lily turned to Hermione, her face pale, illuminating her beautiful green eyes. Her wedding ring, still firmly on her finger, was glistening in the sunlight.

"I haven't asked her yet, but I was going to firecall her this morning. I'm sure she won't mind, and your little gang probably needs you." She smiled slightly.

_Little gang. _This made Hermione giggle inside her head. Of course, Lily was referring to the Misfits, who had gotten in almost as much trouble as the Marauders. Hermione had wanted to see Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys all summer, but with Harry's situation, it was hard for them to get together.

&&&&

"I can't believe Grindelwald gave you a free necklace!" Ron said to Ginny incredulously.

"With all the times I've gone into that story, begging him for a discount on chess sets, I thought for sure he'd soften up and give me one for free!"

"He gave it to me because he said I was the only girl whose mummies didn't bribe them with money to ask him stupid questions," Ginny responded.

The four youngest Weasley children were crammed in their living room waiting for their mother to finish cooking breakfast. The day before, Molly had taken Ron and Ginny to Pendulum Games, only to find it crammed with reporters, still trying after two months to get information from the man once known as "Mr. Bishop" about his role in the war against Voldemort. After an hour, they had finally managed to get inside. But, even though the real reporters were gone, sure enough, young children, prodded by their parents, were asking the man questions. Seeing Ginny and how she was the only child present with kindness and innocence, he had decided to give her a jeweled necklace that he had handmade himself.

"I'd be surprised if in a few days it didn't kill you or something, Gin," said George darkly, but at the same time with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, you can probably tell if it will based on whether or not it says, _Für __Das Größere Gute_ on it," said Fred, jokingly.

"What?" asked Ginny, staring down at her necklace.

"It was Grindelwald's slogan back when he was the dictator of Wizarding Germany. It means 'for the greater good'," George responded. Ron was a bit shocked. He couldn't believe that Fred and George actually _knew_ something about history. They had worse study habits than he did and that was saying a lot; his were horrible.

"Grindelwald's _German_?" asked Ginny. " He doesn't sound German. He sounds English to me. I always thought he just had a weird last name."

"He doesn't _sound _German because he's educated and knows how to speak English properly," said Ron. "Unlike Viktor Krum. One time, this reporter asked him a question in English and he couldn't understand her, so she had to repeat it five times. What a loser. If he's going to have an English person interview him, he at least needs to bring a translator along."

Suddenly, a large roar came from behind the children, followed by a sudden blast of heat. Turning around, the four of them saw the pretty face of Lily Potter staring at them.

"Hi, children," she said quietly. "May I speak with your mother, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," George responded quickly. Everyone expected him to run into the kitchen to retrieve his mother. Instead, he screamed her name as loud as his lungs could permit him to scream.

"MUM! MRS. POTTER'S IN THE FIREPLACE! SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Molly Weasley, her flowery apron flying out in front of her, came running into the room.

"What's the ma—oh, Lily! From the way George was screaming," she shot a menacing glare in his direction, "I thought something was wrong. I couldn't quite understand what it was he was screaming about. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Molly." She didn't sound fine in the least. "I need you to watch Hermione at two this afternoon, if you can. I need to take Harry to the ps—to the Healer's— for an appointment."

"Oh, of course, dear," Molly replied, smiling. "We would love to watch her."

&&&&

At one forty-five that afternoon, Hermione flooed over to the Weasleys, leaving Lily the task of getting Harry to the psychiatrist.

He had not been out of bed all morning, so getting him up was not going to be easy. To start off slow, Lily sat on her son's bed and tried to break the news to him as rationally as possible.

"Harry, sweetheart, you have to get up now. " His green eyes, the spitting image of her own eyes, were staring blankly in front of him. She stroked his beautiful black hair and kissed his cheek. "Please, baby, we have to go."

"I want to stay here." Harry's voice was low and expressionless.

"You can't, Harry. Look at you." Lily's eyes weld up with tears as she stared at her poor son. He had lost weight, color, and ambition. "You could be dying for all we know. You need help."

"I'm not sick," he replied in the same emotionless voice.

Lily felt like she was going insane. "Yes you are, Harry! You're _mentally _sick! You need someone to help you, and I certainly can't do it on my own. I've tried that already and it hasn't worked."

Unexpectedly, Harry threw the covers over his head and stared crying as loud as he ever had.

"Sweetie, come on." Lily put her arms around him and lifted the covers up so she could see his face. "Dad wouldn't want you to act like this, and you _know _it!"

"I don't care," Harry shouted. "He's dead! I don't know what he would've wanted!"

"Harry," Lily tried to make her voice stern, but gentle. "My parents have been dead for almost thirteen years, and I didn't just give up on my life because of all that! I knew they wouldn't want me to. You can't, either. Your father would not want that, and neither would Sirius or Remus or Peter. By acting in this way, you're telling them you don't love them."

Harry was deeply angered by this comment and rolled off the side of the bed, away from his mother. He started banging his fists on the floor and screaming.

"STOP IT!" Lily shouted in a way she had never done before. She ran to him and grabbed his arms, trying to make him sit up and control himself, but Harry began kicking his feet violently. His mother could not believe it. Her son had devolved into a toddler.

Finally, she was able to take hold of his arms, preventing him from thrashing about. She resorted to sitting on him until he calmed down.

"GET OFF ME!" Harry whined, hot tears flowing from his eyes. He was still trying to kick his feet. But Lily would not budge.

"No, Harry James." She paused for a moment, holding his wrists tightly. It hurt even to call him that. "Not until you promise you'll behave and come to the psychiatrist," she said sternly. "We're already late."

Her son sniffled from underneath her. "Fine!" He said rudely. "I'll go, but I'm not saying _anything _while I'm there."

&&&&

Diagon Ally had been completely restored in the few months since the war had ended. Lily remembered coming to rescue people when the streets had been reduced to rubble.

But, now it was not as lively as it had been before. It was as if a large part of its happiness was missing. Or maybe, it was a large part of her happiness that was missing.

Harry was trudging behind her with his head pointed toward the ground. Lily knew he was not happy about doing this, but it was the only thing that could help him.

It was unusually cold for mid-July. Both Lily and Harry were wearing long pants and shirts under their robes and cloaks for warmth. The wind was even blowing so hard that Lily's hair was flying behind her.

Unexpectedly, Lily felt Harry take a hold of her hand and squeeze it gently.

"I'm sorry, Mum," he muttered, looking up at her. There were tears on his face.

"I forgive you, Harry." Lily bent down and gave him another kiss.

"I love you, Mum. A lot."

"I love you, too, Harry."

Finally, they reached Madam Malkins'. Upon opening the door, Madam Malkins, a squat witch with large spectacles, asked Lily what size she and Harry were.

"We're here to see Healer Fitzgerald," Lily corrected her. "May we go to her office?"

"Aw, yes," Madam Malkins replied, looking a little disappointed that they weren't _her _customers. "Right this way."

She gestured for them to follow her. Lily squeezed Harry's hand, giving him some reassurance. Going passed five racks of robes and two dressing rooms, Madam Malkins finally led them up the stairs to a door, reading

Alyson B. Fitzgerald

Registered Psychiatric Witch (RPW)

"There you are," Madam Malkins gestured to the door. "I'll still be here if you decide you want to buy some new robes when you're finished."

"Uh, thanks, ma'am. We'll keep that in mind." Lily smiled politely, hoping that they would be there past the time Madam Malkins closed her shop.

When Madam Malkins had left, Lily knocked on the door.

"Come in," a woman's voice commanded clearly.

**End Note: **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I personally liked the interactions between Harry and Lily. There will be more in future chapters. In the next chapter, Harry visits Healer Fitzgerald and someone else visits Grindelwald. Any guesses who it might be?

Au Revoir,

Amélie


End file.
